


Take me to bed

by eleven_black



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: *ooc预警*au预警*背景设定是少年收容所里的，然后是已婚生女。*文笔很烂，一切为开车服务。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Take me to bed

Natasha在门外就能闻到这种味道，她正在教新来的社工们如何和这些有心理创伤的青少年们相处。

强烈的Omega气味扑鼻而来，几乎冲昏了她的头脑，这些年轻的alpha也能闻到这种气味，他们变得蠢蠢欲动起来。 她对着这群新人大声咆哮，他们低下头，屈服于年长的alpha。

Natasha快速的跑进大厅，她的妻子正在坐在沙发上，努力集中注意力在那里举行的会议。 Natasha不认识这里大部分人，但她知道这里有些alpha。 她的妻子说话时，他们没有退缩，在座位上扭动着身子。

Natasha觉得他们马上就要扑到carol身上了，不管她是不是她们的负责人。

她站在妻子面前，背对着carol，尽可能大声地咆哮着。 一些alpha向她咆哮着，让身体的本能接管了一切; Natasha把他们一个接一个地放倒在地。

“Out!” 她喊了一声，Omega和beta们迅速离开了房间。 一些alpha仍然拒绝离开，但当Natasha拿起旁边闲置的桌椅，准备砸向任何敢于上前的人，他们也离开了。

“Are you out of your mind?” 当所有人都离开了大厅，她对着 carol 咆哮起来。 “They could have raped you if I wasn’t here!”

carol局促不安地蠕动着，只能在需要的时候呜咽。 她的发情期开始得更早了，本来要到下周才开始，这让她很吃惊。 如果她知道会在今天开始，她一定会提前请假的。

“please！”她呜咽着说，难耐的拉扯着衣服。

她浑身热的发疼，特别是在Natasha释放出大量信息素逼退其他alpha之后，她渴望着她的alpha触碰她。 她浑身湿透，甚至都把沙发弄湿了，看到Natasha的裤子鼓起来只会让事情更糟。 她脱掉了自己的上衣，全身赤裸地站在那里等她的妻子，Natasha咕哝着：“sweetie，Are you sure you want to be here, not home. ”carol难受的点了点头，弯下身隔着衣服去吻了吻Natasha的肚子。 她在Natasha的两乳之间不停地亲吻，直到她搂住Natasha的脖子，“please”carol用鼻子蹭了蹭Natasha的脖子，紧紧地搂着她的腰。讨好的吻着Natasha的脸，臀部却不安分的蹭着着Natasha的肿胀的跨部。

Natasha抬起头，托着carol的脸，把金发女郎湿漉漉头发从她脸上拨开，这样她就可以看着carol。 Natasha从没想过她会看到carol因为发情期哭泣，Natasha用拇指擦去carol的眼泪，carol闭上眼睛，感觉温暖的手指触摸着她的脸颊。 她弯下身子，希望得到Natasha的爱抚，Natasha抬起头，准备亲吻carol的嘴唇。 她们接吻了，Natasha尽可能的温柔，尽管她的身体在尖叫着。

她能感觉到carol的手沿着她的身体往下移动，一只手停在她的右大腿处，另一只手进入她的裤子里。 carol一边亲吻Natasha，一边揉搓着Natasha的腺体，让她的alpha控制主动权。 Natasha吮吸着carol的舌头，让她呻吟着，carol的手不安分拽着Natasha的衣服，想把每一件衣服都脱下来。

一旦Natasha脱光了，她一把抓住carol的臀部，把她拉得更近，然后用力地亲吻她的嘴唇。 carol高兴地呻吟着，她感觉到Natasha火热的身体贴着自己的身体。 Natasha弯下腰，用力地捏着妻子的屁股，用力地蹭着她。 Natasha的腺体对着她湿透的阴部的感觉，让carol呜咽着抱怨着，紧紧抓住Natasha的肩膀，在她身上咧着嘴笑。

“please，alpha! ”她恳求着Natasha，发情期的欲火让她失去理智。

Natasha让carol转过身来，把她按倒在沙发上。 Natasha张开carol的双腿，躺在两腿之间，当carol感觉到Natasha的腺体碰到她的湿漉漉的阴唇时，她高兴地呻吟起来。 Natasha在carol湿润的阴唇和的阴蒂之间滑动，carol呻吟着闭上眼睛，抓住Natasha的头发，让她们的嘴唇再次合拢在一起。

当她们接吻的时候，Natasha握着她的腺体，把它放在carol的入口处。 她戏弄着湿漉漉的洞，用腺体的尖端轻轻地划过洞口，当她感觉到carol在扯她的头发时，她把腺体塞了进去。 当她的腺体被carol湿润的墙壁包裹着时，她们都倒抽了一口凉气。

Natasha双手分别放在carol头部两侧以保持平衡，然后开始将她的腺体插入carol的阴部。 carol盯着Natasha的脸，没有发出多少愉快的声音。

carol用双腿夹紧着Natasha的身体，拉扯着Natasha的头发希望她进入得更深，Natasha照做了。 她一只手抓住carol的腰，另一只手仍然支撑着自己的身体，把她的腺体深深地插进carol的身体里。 carol无法阻止从她嘴里发出的愉悦的尖叫声，Natasha的腺体顶端碰到了她体内的一个地方，使她的腿颤抖起来。

“so beautiful” carol听到Natasha说，当她看着Natasha的眼睛时，她发现Natasha痴迷盯着她的眼睛。

坚硬而缓慢的步伐让carol感觉到了Natasha腺体上的每一根血管，每次Natasha进入她身体时，carol的眼睛都会控制不住的向后翻滚。

Natasha俯下身，把carol的一个粉红色乳头放进嘴里，轻轻地吮吸着。 她用舌头轻轻拍打着硬邦邦的乳头，carol稍稍拱起上半身，把乳头抵在Natasha的脸上，Natasha把更多柔软放进嘴里，用力允吸，carol抬起她的臀部迎合alpha的轻柔抚摸。

“Natasha，please... ... ”她需要更多，她真的需要Natasha快点，慢节奏快把她折磨死了。

Natasha听到了carol的恳求， 但仍旧慢慢地和她做爱，carol喜欢它的每一秒，但是她需要更多的东西来达到高潮。 于是她把指甲挖进Natasha的肩膀，扭动着臀部让她的爱人知道她还需要更多。

Natasha停止吸吮carol的乳房，看着她。 “ Do you need it more ？ ” 她用充满欲望的声音问她。

“yeah ”carol呻吟道。

“How about you ride me ？ ”Natasha问，愿意让carol自己决定步伐。

“Oh, yes! Yes, let me ride you! ”

Natasha抽出身来，仰面坐在沙发上，她那粗壮的腺体拍打着她下腹部，闪烁着carol的阴道汁液。 carol跨坐在alpha的身上，握着她的腺体，把它放在她的入口处，然后坐在上面，直到每一寸都插进去。 这种姿势使得Natasha的腺体更深地插入她湿透的阴部，她们两个愉快地呻吟着。

当Natasha用手托住她的乳房以保持平衡时，carol抓住Natasha的腰开始骑她。 她开始慢慢地，只有几秒钟，然后她开始在Natasha的腺体上移动。 当carol在金发女郎的腺体上操自己的时候，Natasha呻吟着，捏了捏她的腰。 她喜欢这个姿势，喜欢看carol丰满的胸部弹跳着。

carol沉浸在狂喜之中，她轻轻地挤压着Natasha的乳房，身体微微向下倾斜，以另一个角度骑着Natasha的腺体。 carol的乳房现在靠近她的脸，所以Natasha弯下身子，把它放进嘴里。 她吮吸着多汁的乳房，伸手去摩擦carol坚硬的小阴蒂。

“oh ”carol呻吟着。

Natasha继续摩擦carol的阴蒂，另一只手移到carol的屁股上。 当她吮吸carol硬硬的乳头时，她用力地挤压着柔软的肌肉，carol的身体有点颤抖。 Natasha以为她来了，但是carol把她的身体靠在她身上，继续骑着她的腺体。

现在，当carol又快又狠地骑在Natasha身上时，Natasha用双手抓住她的屁股，紧紧地捏住并抚弄着。 Natasha看着她向后倾斜，双手抓住她的膝盖保持平衡，头向后仰，同时扭动着臀部转圈。 这几乎让Natasha高潮了; 她想让carol在她之前高潮; 她又开始揉那个金发女郎裸露的阴蒂。

“Natasha! ”carol几乎尖叫起来，仍然扭动着她的臀部。

carol挺直身体，挤压着自己的乳房，用力地咬住Natasha颤动的腺体。 Natasha看着那个金发女郎呻吟着颤抖着身体，她用力地夹住着腺体周围的墙壁，有点疼。 Natasha自己也很接近，但是carol放松了她的阴部肌肉，停止了移动。

“carol... ... ”Natasha不需要再说什么了手向上移动，carol吻了Natasha。 这个吻缓慢而温柔，当carol抚摸Natasha的右胸时，Natasha抚摸着carol汗湿的后背。 她继续用一只手扶着carol的臀部，另一只手伸向她的长发。 她抓住一把金色的头发，扭动臀部的速度加快，尽可能深地进入carol湿透的甬道里。

Natasha用力的咬了一口carol的肩膀，但还不至于咬破她的肌肤。 然后她轻轻的啃咬着carol的肩膀一路向上嘴唇来到carol脖颈后面的腺体处。

“mine！ ”Natasha嗓音沙哑的低声说着，她在同一个地方咬了一口，撕破了皮肤，又在她的Omega身上做了记号。

carol哭了，大脑的意识开始变得模糊不清，她只是紧紧抱住Natasha的脖子以保持平衡，然后接受她妻子的刺激。 她弓起背部，翘起屁股迎接她的alpha。

放开carol的头发，Natasha把carol从她身上抱下来，把她放在沙发里，景色很美。 carol呻吟着，咬着自己的下唇，眼睛充满欲望看着她，金发女郎渴望alpha的触摸。

“ahhh” carol痛苦而快乐地尖叫着，紧紧地抱住Natasha的腺体。 “Yours, alpha!” 她呜咽着，Natasha舔着从伤口流出来的血。

“Mine, mine, mine.”Natasha一边重复着，一边又快又狠地进入Omega。

她抓住那个carol的腰，半躺在她身上，用最快的速度干她。 她能感觉到她的结开始形成，carol也能感觉到。 carol感到Natasha的腺体越来越粗，变得越来越激动。 她大声尖叫起来，全身体剧烈地颤抖着。

“Ohh, please! Give me your seed, alpha! Give me your knot!”她哭着哀求道。

“shhh”Natasha吻着她的眼泪，安静地吻着她的Omega。“Get ready to take it, love!”

carol完全准备好了。

Natasha弯下腰，摩擦着她妻子又硬又湿的阴蒂，想在她自己做之前让她再次高潮。 carol呜咽着，另一个强烈的高潮撕裂了她的身体，让她再次颤抖。 她只有两次高潮，但她的阴部仍然疼痛，她知道疼痛不会停止，直到Natasha彻底安抚她。

Natasha感觉到了它的到来，抓住carol的腰，最后一次抚摸，她深深地进入carol道身体。 carol颤抖着哭泣，她感觉到Natasha的精液充满了她，她的结越来越大，伸展了她的身体，把精液留在了她的身体里。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
carol喘着粗气从睡梦中醒来，当她伸展四肢时，她感觉到她的身体变得燥热和僵硬。她浑身被汗侵湿了，本能得伸手去够旁边温暖得身体，但明显扑了个空，她抱怨得呻吟着扭动着燥热得身，感到失望和烦恼，她爬起来，抓起Natasha干净的睡衣走进浴室。

稍微冲洗后，carol穿着Natasha的睡衣站在镜子前，小心翼翼地把每根头发都放在恰到好处的位置，以便分散自己的注意力，使自己不被发情期泛滥的信息素所影响。 她把手机放在睡衣口袋里，然后打开了卧室的门。

一股淡淡得伯爵红茶味扑面而来，“Woah” carol抓住门框，她的阴蒂开始发麻。

她走进厨房，发现Natasha穿着蓝色得西装，站在柜台旁，正在切一盘蔬菜，但Natasha的动作透露着明显的不耐烦。

“sweetie? ”

Alpha没有转过身来，但是carol看到她的肩膀绷得紧紧的，因为她狠狠地切了一下胡萝卜。“breakfast is on the table,”她咬紧牙关说道。carol呻吟着，重重地倚在椅背上，刺痛变成了悸动，她的身体开始发生变化，下体变得越来越湿润。“Are You free today？”

“Apparently not”Natasha厉声说，把蔬菜倒进锅里。 “Your breakfast is on the table, you’d better go eat it.”

carol深吸了一口气，直起身子。 “are you sure？”

“ I have a meeting at the office today, and you're gonna have to bear with me until I get back,”Natasha看着carol隔着桌子挑逗她，双手紧的紧握着叉子。

carol摆弄着一根生胡萝卜，她盘子里的其他的食物碰都没有碰。她会舔它，吮吸它，从来没有真正吃过它。 当她这样做的时候，她会盯着Natasha，嘴角挂着俏皮的微笑。

“What are you doing? ”Natasha的声音已经因为欲望而变得沙哑，她感觉到自己的腺体在裤子里硬了起来。

“Why, I’m eating my carrot, my love” carol咬着胡萝卜的尖端时，俏皮的笑着。

“You’re not eating it.”Natasha吃力的呼吸着她的心跳在加快，她原始的本能乞求接管她的身体。

“Of course I am. I just took a bite.” carol把它的一半放进嘴里，吮吸着，然后咬了一小口。

Natasha紧紧地抓住叉子。 她的腺体在裤子里跳动，她可以从桌子另一端的座位上闻到carol信息素的味道。 carol正在乞求，Natasha可以听到她发出的微弱的呜咽声，carol转过身来，对着Natasha笑起来。 “Eat your carrot.” Natasha说着放下了叉子。

“I am.”carol一边轻咬着它一边说。

“Eat it!”Natasha咆哮着。

carol呜咽了一下，强忍住不去服从她的alpha。“This is how I eat it.”

Natasha扬起一条眉毛看着她的妻子，嘴角露出一丝得意的笑容。 “That so? Alright,”她说，把腿放在桌子上，双手交叉。 “I’ll wait then. We have all day, after all. Just know that I won’t fuck you until you finish it.”这一次，carol呜咽得更大声了。“Natasha! You know I don't like carrots.”

Natasha的笑容变大了。 Oh, I know that. Perhaps you shouldn’t have chosen to have it for breakfast, don’t you think?

carol把蔬菜放回盘子里，伸手到睡衣下面脱掉内衣，这样她兴奋的气味就更浓烈了。 希望Natasha不会让自己退缩，而是把她放在桌子上。 “carol。 Eat. The. Carrot.” Natasha的声音里充满了欲望，因为她的Omega在勾引她。

“no，”carol说，尽管她的直觉告诉她不是这样的。

“I won’t fuck you then.”

“Are you sure about that?” carol用她最诱人的声音问她，从椅子上站起来，向Natasha走去。 “Because I think you will.”

她把Natasha的脚从桌子上推下来，坐她腿上，她把她湿透的阴部的压在Natasha的腺体上。 当carol开始她的臀部摩擦Natasha勃起的部位时，Natasha倒抽了一口冷气。

“alpha，Are you not dying to put it in me, alpha? I’m so wet for you.” carol一边用脖子蹭着Natasha的肩窝，一边低声说道。

Natasha呻吟着，扭动着臀部，寻求carol的触摸，但她什么也没说。 所以carol停下她的动作，拉起她的睡袍，直到她把湿漉漉的阴部露给Natasha看，当她抬起臀部张开双腿时，Natasha看到它闪烁着carol的汁液。 气味是如此强烈，她觉得她身体都被高温烧伤了，但克制住自己原始的欲望，用发白的指关节紧紧抓住椅子的边缘，她的呼吸很浅，但很刺耳。

“Why are you holding back, love? Just take what’s yours!”carol呜咽道。“please，alpha。”

carol把她的身体往后一推，坐在在桌子上，这样她就完全为她的妻子展开了。 她用一只手撑着桌子以保持平衡，另一只手触摸着她疼痛的阴部。 正当她准备把手指伸进去的时候，Natasha抓住了她的手腕，低声咆哮着把她的手拉开了。

Natasha闭上眼睛，试图让自己的呼吸平静下来，试图让自己全身的反应平静下来。 “so wet” 她对着carol的耳朵呜咽着，她的鼻子掠过她的脖子，呼吸着她的气味，carol颤抖起来。

“Oh come on ”carol呻吟着，一只手来到Natasha的两腿之间，在Natasha肿胀的部位上上下下的逗弄着，使它抽搐起来。

Natasha咬紧牙关，咕哝着，把前额贴在carol的肩膀上。 “please，Natasha ” 她知道carol想要她，她能感觉出来。 她竭尽全力不让自己屈服于她的本能，不去碰现在握着她腺体的那只手，不去碰carol丰满的臀部。 当carol挤压她的时候，她呻吟起来。

“please！please！sweetie ”carol低声哀求着，她扭动着身子试图脱掉她的衣服。“看在上帝的份上，”

感谢上帝，Natasha一边想着，一边用手把carol的睡衣解开，把她妻子的大腿撑开。 她用力地咽了一口唾沫，她的手指碰到了carol漂亮的阴部，只是确定她已经为她做好了准备，她的腺体紧贴着她的西装裤。

“You are right, love. It’s mine. It’s my cunt and only I can touch it!” Natasha从椅子上站起来，解开了腰带。

carol看着她的alpha脱掉衣服，兴奋地呻吟着，Natasha的腺体出现在她眼前。 她扭动着身子，渴望着她的alpha进入她。 Natasha也渴望进入她的Omega体内，当她的腺体一碰到她老婆湿漉漉的阴道时，她脑子里就立刻冒出惩罚她的念头。湿漉漉的液体已经从她的腺体顶端渗出来了，她把大拇指放在腺体顶部上，然后弯下身子用carol的花瓣摩擦它。

“please，Natasha! ”carol呻吟着，她的臀部从桌子上拱了起来。

Natasha把腺体靠在carol抽搐的入口上，“You ready?”

carol用手紧紧握住桌子的边缘地呻吟着：“Just stick it in already! ”

Natasha没有退缩，她抓住carol的腰，把她拉得更近，让carol失去平衡，摔倒在桌子上，Natasha把她的腺体塞进了她的身体。 她们大声呻吟着，她们的身体合二为一。

Natasha用双手支撑着身体，屈服于自己的本能，呻吟着，看着carol抽泣着， 当她的臀部撞向carol的时，她的眼睛向后转动着，carol的甬道的悸动让无法抗拒。 她需要一点时间来控制自己。 carol在她身下深深地呼吸着，扭动着身体。

Natasha俯下身子，抓住她妻子的脖子，紧紧地捏住她的脖子，这样carol就有点难以呼吸，但又不至于窒息或受伤。 这使得carol呜咽着，把她的腿缠绕在Natasha的身体上，Natasha狠狠地操了她。

“Scream for me, my love”

carol做到了, 她尖叫着，呻吟着，Natasha猛击着她。 Natasha把她妻子的衣服彻底脱掉，露出她丰满的胸部，她弯下腰，抓住carol的腰，又快又狠地插进插出，让carol高兴地尖叫起来。

Natasha身体前倾，把carol的一个乳头放进嘴里，用力吮吸，让carol的阴蒂跳动起来。 Natasha一只手抓着她妻子的脖子，另一只手抓着她的屁股，一边进入她一边允吸她的乳头。

“Oooh, yes, alpha!” carol尖叫着，紧紧抓住Natasha的头发，而Natasha则把更多的乳汁吸进了嘴里。

Natasha对着这种感觉呻吟着，摸了摸carol的另一只乳头，轻轻地挤压着它，捏住硬硬的乳头。 痛苦和快乐交织在一起，使得carol用指甲深深地扎进Natasha的肩膀，足以刺破alpha的皮肤。 当Natasha感觉到它的时候，她大声地呻吟着，并且抬起头去吻她的妻子。

她们狠狠地亲吻着，Natasha紧紧地抓住carol的脖子，让Omega喘了一口气，然后就放开了。 carol的内壁紧紧的包裹她的感觉，几乎把Natasha逼到了崩溃的边缘。 但是carol的阴道壁在她的腺体周围放松了，Natasha抓住机会拔了出来。

Natasha把她的妻子翻过来，把她的臀部往后拉，直到carol的脚触到地面，然后她把carol的上半身靠在桌子上。 她把腺体塞回carol湿透的阴道里，又开始干她了。 carol把头放在桌子上，把屁股往后一推，接受着Natasha的有些粗暴的进入。

“Such a good girl.”Natasha赞扬了她，carol听了她的话，开始咯咯地笑起来。

Natasha俯身亲吻她的背，她吻遍了carol完美无瑕的肌肤，用温柔的吻向她的妻子表达她的爱意，与她身体运动的方式形成鲜明的对比，carol转过头让她的妻子也亲吻她的嘴唇。

Natasha吻着她的妻子，让她的臀部不动。 这一次，是一个温柔而激情的吻。 当她们做爱后互相拥抱时，她会给妻子的那种吻。 她抚摸着carol的头发，亲吻着她，当吻结束时，她抓起一把头发继续和她做爱。

carol尖叫着，因为Natasha的腺体在她体内越来越深，她伸手想抓住什么东西，但是什么也抓不住，所以当Natasha干她的时候，她抓住了桌子边缘。

Natasha用胳膊绕着carol的腰，在她进入carol的阴部时开始摩擦她坚硬的阴蒂，这让carol尖叫得更加厉害。 从她妻子嘴里发出的快乐的声音，她的阴道令她的腺体窒息，carol的气味，把Natasha拖得越来越近，接近她的高潮。

“Give it to me, love!”carol一边扭动着臀部，一边央求着，然后扭动着屁股转圈，第二次爬了起来。

这一次，Natasha没有退缩，当她妻子的阴部再次紧握着她的腺体时，她用双手抓住carol的腰部，把深深地插进carol的阴道，当carol发出小猫般的叫声时，她用她的精液填满了Omega的阴部高兴的呻吟着。

carol疲惫的身体颤抖着，她的妻子躺在她身上，充满爱意的抱着她，亲吻着她肩膀和脖子交界处的腺体。 她永远不会停止思考她是如何如此幸运的。 她很幸运，她每天都要感谢上帝把Natasha带进她的生活。

“Natasha，”carol两眼朦胧地说，“take me to bed.”

Natasha微笑着，吻了吻carol的脖子。“As you wish, my love.”

Natasha替carol穿上的睡衣，把这个精疲力尽的女人扶起来，小心翼翼的抱住她，把她带到房间。 她的腺体还在发麻，为了尽量减少不必要的刺激，她小心翼翼地走上楼梯，这可能看起来有点滑稽。carol把头靠在Natasha的肩膀上，Natasha还没到达房间，carol就用双手捧着她的脸吻她。 这是充满激情的，当他们亲吻的时候，Natasha可以尝到carol咸咸的眼泪，她把carol抱的更紧了些并加快步伐，carol的手很快变得不安， carol从热吻中挣脱出来，站了起来，脱掉睡衣，光着身子站在那里。 看到carol完美的身材，Natasha的腺体在她的裤子里抽搐着，又开始变硬。

carol站在Natasha的两腿之间，脱下Natasha刚穿上的裤子。 然后抓住Natasha的腺体，用舌头在她的头上打转。

“oh,shit” Natasha喘着气，一只手扶着carol的肩膀，另一只手缠绕着她的头发。 当carol舔着她的腺体时，她的眼睛耷拉着，膝盖也在颤抖。

“ you like that ”carol靠着腺体哼哼着，她的手沿着Natasha的臀部滑动，挤压着她的屁股。

这种酥麻感让Natasha的脚趾蜷缩，“fuck! ”

carol把嘴唇紧紧地贴在Natasha的腺体顶部，她的头轻轻地摆动着，用牙齿顶弄着端头脆弱黏膜“Sweetheart if you want me to…ohhhhh finish you off properly…you might want to not do that!”” Natasha倒吸了一口冷气紧紧地抓住carol的头发，carol最后轻轻的用牙磨了一下的Natasha的腺体。

当carol放开她的腺体时，Natasha睁开眼睛迎接carol的热情目光，当carol躺在床上，张开双腿时，她的眼睛拒绝移开视线。

“Come on then Natasha, you know what to do.”

Natasha趴在carol身上，Omega用双手抓住她的头，主动亲吻她的脖子和肩膀，Natasha的头部后仰，她的身体在carol的身体上起伏，她感觉到她的腺体从carol 湿润的花瓣处滑动着。

当她的顶端撞向carol的阴蒂时，金发女人倒抽了一口气，伸手从她们中间抓住Natasha的腺体，反复摩擦着她的腺体，强烈的快感顺着Natasha的脊椎爆发开来，她呻吟着，抓住carol的一条大腿，把它提起来，裹在她的背上。

carol沿着Natasha的下巴顺着她的脖子亲吻着，Natasha全身颤抖着，她的呼吸卡在喉咙里，她的腺体在carol的手里痛苦地绷紧。 金发女郎慢慢地引导着她的腺体一路向下，小心翼翼地把它放在入口处，她放开Natasha的腺体，用鼻子蹭着Natasha的耳朵。

“fuck me，Natasha，”她低声说。

Natasha不需要说第二遍。

她砰地一声回到carol的身体里，她妻子的身体温暖而热情，紧紧地抱着她。 温柔甜蜜的感觉待会才会出现，现在她只有一个目标: 让carol达到高潮，满足她的欲望，减轻她发情带来的不适。 于是她就任性地、粗野地、飞快地撞向她，尽量不去理会她自己的狂喜，当她的腺体顶端碰到金发女人的腔口时，酸胀伴随着酥麻的快感冲击着她的大脑，腺体每一次推挤都会让carol产生强烈的愉悦感。 carol的胳膊紧紧地搂着她的脖子，她的的大腿紧紧地贴着Natasha的臀部。 随着她们骨盆的每一次有力的接触，她的嘴里发出一声短促的呼吸声... ... 她红润的嘴唇张合着了，Natasha忍不住内心原始的欲望深深吻着她，撕咬吮吸着她的小舌。

carol手指环绕着Natasha的腺体底部，把她吓了一跳，carol抱怨着Natasha突然停下来。

“What are you doing?” Natasha低声说道，carol在给她按摩的时候，她的动作有些迟缓，一种新的悸动开始出现。

“What do you think I’m doing?!”carol喃喃自语。

Natasha的眼睛紧闭着，随着肌肉开始膨胀，她咕哝了一声，她的结很快就结成了。 “Really? Already? ” “Stop asking stupid questions and knot me for Christ’s sake,”carol在Natasha身下蠕动着，双腿环绕着她，脚后跟深深地扎进了那个女人的屁股。

Natasha翻了翻眼睛，又开始猛击她的妻子，这次动作慢了一些，但是更有力，试图让carol放松下来。

至于carol，她把双手紧紧抓住床单，使劲往后挤，以适应Natasha的进入。 她的眼睛紧闭着，她的身体紧张， Natasha的腺体在她甬道里变得越来越粗，“ahhh！ Fuck! ”

Natasha可以尝到Omega不断增加的痛苦，”carol either relax or give up,”

“I’m trying to relax!” carols呻吟着说道，试着换个角度，这没有多大区别。 “Ohhhhhhh come on,。

Natasha不舒服地咕哝着，放松了她的插入动作。 “I’m sorry love I’ve got to stop.” “Don’t you dare!” carol抓住Natasha头骨底部的一把头发，使得alpha的臀部猛地抽动起来。 “Please Natasha！I need it!” “It’s not gonna work,carol，”Natasha呻吟着，身体微微发红。 “We’ll try again later, just let me get you off! ”

carol把手拍在床单上，沮丧地抱怨起来。 Natasha轻轻地摇着身体，试图喘口气，希望轻微的刺激能帮助她的伴侣平静下来。 更多的液体从carol的身体渗出，疼痛从她的气味中消失。 但是她的眼睛睁得大大的，专注地盯着Natasha，她的气味越来越浓。

“Bite me. ”浓烈的伯爵红茶信息素正在对她的大脑产生影响，含着湿气的眸子充满情欲的盯着Natasha“You need to bite me ”

Natasha的眼睛从她妻子的脸上滑落到她脖子后面的腺体上，她把胳膊放在carol的大腿下面，尽可能地张开双臂，然后继续快速而有力的步伐，结结实实地撞在了Omega的入口处。 皮肤之间的摩擦来刺激她的感官，她俯下身，用牙齿咬住carol脖子上的腺体，撕开皮肤的时候舌头上有一丝血腥味，carol在她下面软趴趴的，她的Omega本能地屈服了，就像她的结在她妻子入口处的爆开一样，做了最后一次猛刺。

carol立刻紧张起来，高潮撕裂了她的身体，她大声哭喊着，拼命抽搐着把她们紧紧地抱在一起。 Natasha松开了她的脖子，试图放松下来，和她一起动起来，不想因为现在的反抗而给她所爱的女人带来更多的痛苦。

随着carol的抽搐缓和下来，她开始有节奏地摇摆起来，抓住她的头发，温柔亲吻她，Natasha的腺体在她体内抽搐着，“Hurry up ，Natasha! ” 她催促着，希望alpha继续加快她的动作。

她的腺体现在被锁在carol的身体里，Natasha的动作受到限制，但是她仍然可以轻轻地推进，最后让自己集中注意力在carol的内壁挤压她腺体感觉上，充满汗水的肌肤相互摩擦着。 还有carol浓烈的奶香气味... 她可能会因为那气味而醉倒，carol太美味了！ Natasha就快成功了。

她感觉到头发又被拽了一下，她的头偏向一边，然后一个热乎乎的舌头滑过她的喉咙，舔舐着她敏感的气味点，这就是她全部的感受。 当carol气喘吁吁，疯狂地抽搐的时候，Natasha长时间地、用力地呻吟着，alpha的释放引发了她的高潮，carol内壁的紧紧包围着Natasha的腺体，感受着Natasha精液的冲击。 她的两条腿紧紧地缠绕着Natasha的臀部，carol尽可能紧紧地抱着她，两人一起痉挛了好一会儿，然后carol放松的躺在床上，Natasha伏在她身上贪婪的吻着吮吸她的乳头。

“Oh for the love of—”她们身后的嗡嗡声引起了她们的注意。 Natasha环顾四周，找到了她脚边的西装裤。 她小心翼翼地伸出一条腿，设法用脚趾抓住她的裤子，然后，小心翼翼地尽量少动，她弯曲膝盖，把裤子拉到carol的腿上，直到她能够伸手抓住它们。 Natasha从口袋里掏出手机，看到furry发来的一条信息。

Natasha翻了翻眼睛，给furry回了一条信息，然后把注意力转回到她的妻子身上，她正无力的躺在床上，Natasha叹了口气，把手机放在carol的手里。 “Hold that for me.” “why? ” “Because I need both my hands ,sweetie。” 她把carol的腿从床抬起来，缠在她的腰上。 “Hold on tight please.” 当她感觉到carol的脚踝交叉在她的背后时，她非常小心地把她的膝盖拉到carol的臀部。

“Natasha，what are you doing? ” 金发的女人问道，她的手臂自动地搂住了Natasha的脖子，本能抬起了她的臀部。

“Honey, we need to take a shower” 她伸出一只胳膊搂住carol的腰，用力抱着她，费力地用膝盖支撑着她呻吟着，她的妻子安全地坐在膝盖上。

“Natasha，no,if you drop me you’ll tear us both to shreds! ”

“We are not staying in here for a whole hour until the knot goes down.” Natasha向前走着，抓住床的边缘。 ““I won’t drop you, I promise.””

利用床头作为支撑，Natasha不知怎么地站了起来，给了carol一个小小的弹跳，让她进入了一个更加安全的位置。 但这一举动让carol大叫，手指戳进了Natasha的肩膀。

“Shit, sorry sweetheart!” Natasha轻轻地吻了一下金发女郎的脸， “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“l‘m okay”carol呜咽着说。

“Then what—”当carol紧紧抱住Natasha的腺体时，她的眼睛砰地一声闭上了。 “ok，fine” 现在轮到Natasha呜咽了，她拖着脚步走向浴室，把carol放在浴缸边缘。 “Let’s sort that out quickly then shall we? ”

她们花了好长时间洗完澡后，Natasha抱着carol回到床上给她盖上被子，carol拽了拽被子，然后又把埋在到Natasha的脖子里，在她之前留下的咬痕处吻了一下。 “sorry，Natasha，”她用嘶哑的声音说，她的声音透露出她有多累。

“Nothing to be sorry for sweetheart.” Natasha把她从肩窝推了出来，懒洋洋地吻了她一下。 “ Take a break. I got ta get to rose. School's out”


End file.
